Accepting Fate
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Will Oliver and Harry accept their fate? How will others feel about it? Read to find out! Written for the Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge on HPFCF! There will be Dumbledore bashing so if you don't like don't read...


A/N: This story was supposed to be a oneshot, but it will end up being 3-5 chapters long… It's written for the Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge on HPFCF! If you like Dumbledore then this story is not for you because there will be Dumbledore bashing eventually... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

319: (pairing) Oliver/Harry

 **Word Count: 1,821 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Oliver Wood watched as the boy he liked flew around the Quidditch Pitch like a pro. He saw how great Harry was at flying on a broom and he couldn't understand how Harry didn't see how great he was at flying. This was his last year at Hogwarts and they had just won the Quidditch cup. He frowned when he saw the look on the younger boy's face. He knew that something was bothering Harry but he didn't know what.

He jumped on his broom and flew up into the air. It was time to talk to Harry about several things and at least up in the air they wouldn't be disturbed. He flew over to the younger boy and smiled at him. "Do you have some free time, Harry? There are some things I would like to talk to you about."

Harry looked at the older boy with a grin and a blush on his face. He had a crush on the older boy. "I have all the free time I want right now, Oliver. I needed a break from Hermione and Ron for a little bit. What's up?"

Oliver took in a deep breath and let it out. "I wanted to ask if you would like to go out on a date with me. I have wanted to ask you out for a while now but I couldn't get the courage up to do so until now. I know that we still have a couple of weeks left until the end of the school year so I was hoping that you would go with me to Hogsmede tomorrow."

Harry smiled slightly even as he nodded. "I would love to go to Hogsmede with you tomorrow, Oliver. I have liked you for a while, but I never once thought that you could like somebody like me back. No offense, Oliver, but why would a hot boy like you want to go out with someone like me? You could have anyone that you bloody want."

Oliver frowned and shook his head. "Harry, you are hot even if you don't see it. Why wouldn't I want you? You are kind, caring, loving, funny, and fun to be around. You don't look at a person and just see their looks because that isn't the first thing that even matters to you. What matters to you is the way somebody treats you or another person and I love that about you. You never seem to put yourself first and that is something that I plan on rectifying and rectifying soon. I don't know why, Harry, but for some reason you don't see your own worth and that just isn't right."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not exactly sure what went on earlier this year between you, Granger, and the youngest Weasley boy, but I do know that you hated being stuck in the middle and that they didn't seem to give a shit. I get that they are your friends, Harry, but you can't live your life doing what everyone else wants you to do. You deserve to live your life the way that you choose to live it. What is on your mind that has you out here alone, Harry? I can tell that something is bothering you."

Harry groaned and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "There is too much that isn't adding up for me, Oliver. I know that Sirius Black is supposedly after me but he couldn't have mistaken Ron for me earlier this year. I don't think the man is guilty but nobody is listening to what I have to say. I don't get why people don't use their brains. If Black was after me why wait so long to escape if he could escape all along? I overheard the Minister telling some other people that he had given Black the daily Prophet and that he escaped after he saw a picture of the Weasley family in that paper."

He took in a breath and let it out as he let Oliver guide him to the ground. Once on the ground he leaned into the other boy who put his arms around him and pulled him back into his chest. "I got a look at the picture and the only thing I saw that shouldn't have been in the picture was Ron's rat Scabbers who has been getting sickly since Black's escape. I'm pretty sure that Scabbers the rat is in an animagus because I have a map that some people made that shows everyone in the castle. I've checked the map several times when Ron has had Scabbers with him and it always shows a name with Ron."

Oliver's eyes flashed with anger. "Whose name does it show, Harry? I believe you and if Black is innocent like you are sure that he is then I will do whatever I can to help you prove it. You're right that if Black was after you he would have escaped earlier than he did because he obviously had the means to escape. You're not alone in any of this, Harry, even if you feel like you are. I have you now and I'm not going to let you go. We'll do whatever it is we need to do, but you will be kept safe at all times, Harry."

Harry blushed. "I won't just run off and do something I'm not sure about, Oliver. I know that we just started dating I guess, but I don't want to let you go either. I actually feel completely safe right this second and I don't want to lose that feeling. I've never felt completely safe before and I have to admit that I like the feeling. You make me feel funny things that I have never felt before but in a good way."

Oliver chuckled. "What you are feeling is alright to feel because I feel the same way, Harry. You have never been in a relationship before so I don't expect you to know exactly what it is you're feeling. As for feeling safe like you do I am happy about that. Harry, I promise you that I will not let anything or anyone hurt you. I don't know what your home life is like but I can guess from what I have seen of your body. I don't care what Dumbledore or anyone else says you will be going home with me. I have ignored my feelings for you for as long as I could, but I'm done ignoring them and trying to make myself not feel them. You are the ONE for me, Harry James Potter, and I will do whatever I have to, to make sure that you stay safe."

Harry sucked in a breath as he tensed. When he felt Oliver squeeze him gently he relaxed as he realized that the older boy didn't feel pity for him. "I'm not up to talking about that right now but maybe in the future I will be. We'll deal with things one at a time or I'm afraid I may try to bolt."

Oliver shook his head and laughed. "I won't let you bolt, Harry, but I will respect your wishes. Now, we need to come up with a plan to get the rat so that we can prove that Black is innocent. I know that you agreed to go to Hogsmede with me and you're talking about dating me, but I want to ask this anyways, Harry. Will you go out with me? Will you be my boyfriend?"

Harry turned in Oliver's arms and let everything he was feeling show in his eyes. His entire face lit up as he smiled. "I would love nothing more than to go out with you. I would love nothing more than to be your boyfriend, Oliver. I'm no longer scared of what I feel for you. I don't think I could fight what I feel for you any longer even if I wanted to. I don't know much about magic, but I can feel my magic responding to you so that has to mean something."

Oliver's eyes lit up as he bent his head and slowly kissed Harry. When he felt Harry respond to him he deepened the kiss. He couldn't hold back a groan as the younger boy's tongue tentatively met his own tongue. He swallowed Harry's groan and tightened his hold on the younger boy when he felt Harry press even further into him. He couldn't believe how great it felt to be kissing Harry. What he didn't know was that as they kissed a glow started and then became brighter and brighter the longer they kissed.

He felt everything click into place as he broke the kiss so that him and Harry could catch some much needed air. He slowly opened his eyes just as the bright golden glow faded away completely. He knew then that the reason he always felt drawn to Harry was because he was his soul mate. He looked down at Harry and couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. "You truly are mine and nobody can take you away from me now. Let us head back to the castle and come up with a plan to catch the rat and free Black from once and all. I should let you know that my parents will probably be here in the next hour or two because for all intents and purpose we are now married."

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock and then he laughed. "Well that is one way to keep Dumbledore from sending me back to my relatives. Let's go plan so we can do what we need to do. I know this is soon, but, Oliver, I love you."

Oliver's grin grew bigger as he bent down and captured Harry's lips in another deep kiss. Once he broke the kiss he looked at Harry and let all the love he felt show in his eyes and on his face. "I love you too, Harry, and I'm pretty sure that I always have. We may be married now in the eyes of magic, but I swear to you we will take this slow. We won't be doing anything sexual until after your fourteenth birthday and even then, we won't be going all the way. We've lasted this long we can last another year or so before we do that."

Harry nodded and allowed his boyfriend to guide him up to the castle and to the Gryffindor Common Room. He didn't know it yet but his life had just gotten one hundred times better and he destroyed everything Dumbledore had planned for him. He also didn't know that he had destroyed a piece of Riddle's soul once he soul bonded with Oliver the way he had but he would know it in the next couple of weeks. "Hey, Oliver, what was that light as we kissed?"

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* So, my muse had a completely different idea than I did about this story... It was originally supposed to be a oneshot but as you can see it took turns I wasn't expecting... So, the next chapter should be up in the next day or so... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
